A Life Worth Living
by Michaela Rachel Katrina
Summary: Charlotte is Will's sister and gets mixed up in saving Elizabeth and eventually Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Charlotte

_Okay so I apologise, this is my first time writing a fic about Jack Sparrow! So I don't know if it will be good and I know there are a few like this but I like them when people are added but it goes along with the movie, so I thought I would write one aswell, just to see how this would turn out._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Charlotte**

Charlotte groaned as she felt something poking her side. She turned away from the offending poker and buried her head in her pillows. She heard a low chuckle from her right and suddenly the blankets were ripped off of her and she curled into a tight ball. She squeaked when she felt a pair of hands grab her ankles and started to drag her off the bed. She quickly grabbed the headboard and tried to stay on the bed. From this attempt her body got lifted off the bed and into the air and when the person let go off her ankles she fell onto the bed and bounced slightly.

"Come on, get up." a deep masculine voice said right next to her ear. She groaned loudly and cracked her eyes open to see  
her big brother smiling wildly down at her. She grumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"Why so early?" she slurred and he chuckled.

"Actually I let you sleep in today." he admitted. "But you need to get dressed, you are coming with me to the Swann's to deliver the sword remember?" She sighed and slowly got off the bed and went to her closet that was at the other side of the room. Going there meant that she would have to wear a dress and she didn't really like wearing dresses if she was honest about it. Will turned around and left the room to give her some privacy. She pulled out a blue dress that set off her eyes nicely. She put it on and smoothed it out. It was a nice but simple dress with the sleeves off the shoulder. She put on some boots underneath; no way would she wear high heeled shoes. She walked outside and met her brother at the door. She wasn't going to do anything with her hair, just leave it down. Her hair was the exact same colour as her brother's; dark brown except hers was really wavy.

They slowly made their way up to the Swann's. They didn't really talk about much but then again, it didn't matter, they had always been comfortable around each other. They were rather close and he had even taught her how to sword fight. They finally got to the Swann residence and the butler let them in and told them to wait as he went to go and get the Governor Swann. She walked to the window but watched as Will walked over to the sconce and studied it. She sighed as upon touching it a piece came off in his hand; Just his luck. She heard someone coming and ran over to him and grabbed it out of his hand and dropped it in the vase that held umbrellas and canes. They were just in time as Governor Swann just walked in.

"Ah, Mr and Ms Turner, good to see you again." he said with a small smile on his face. Will bowed and Charlotte smiled and inclined her head.

"Good day sir, I have your order." Will said politely, as usual, as he held out the case he had in his hand and opened it. Inside the case was a shiny new sword. Governor Swann leaned forward and unsheathed it.

"Well." he murmured to himself as he looked it over. Charlotte turned away as she knew her brother was going to give out a commentary on it.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" He took the sword and balanced it. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flipped the sword around in his hand and gracefully presented it to the Governor. Charlotte stared out the window but had a small smile on her face as she listened to him talk.

Governor took the sword and smiled. "Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?" Will give him a very strained smile. Charlotte grimaced and felt bad for her brother. It was actually him that made that sword but she knew that Will would never point out that fact to the Governor, he was too nice.

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." Will said with a small smile. Charlotte shook her head sadly. The sound of heels was heard and they turned to see Elizabeth walking down the stairs in a beautiful cream dress. Elizabeth smiled as she saw who was in the entrance hall.

"Oh, Elizabeth." her father sighed with a happy smile on his face. "You look absolutely stunning." Elizabeth smiled and looked towards Will and Charlotte.

"Charlotte, Will, it's so good to see you." she said earnestly. She smiled at her friend Charlotte before she turned towards Will fully. "I had a dream about you last night." she said matter-of-factly. Charlotte bit her lip to stop herself from smiling or laughing, she knew hearing that probably made Will's day.

Will looked at her surprised. "About me?"

"Yes well, is that entirely proper for you to?" her father asked disgruntled. He had a sour look on his face and he looked entirely too uncomfortable. Charlotte hid a smile when Elizabeth just ignored her father. Good Elizabeth, she snickered.

"About the day we met, remember?" Elizabeth said. Charlotte rolled her eyes. Did he remember? Of course Will remembered that day, she thought to herself.

"How could I forget Miss Swann?" Will said politely with a small smile on his face. Charlotte mentally groaned, they were going to get into it again.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth?" she sighed exasperated. Here it comes...

"At least one more time Miss Swann, as always." Will said and inclined his head. Charlotte noticed that Governor Swann was getting rather uncomfortable and awkward and fought the urge to smirk, she had never really liked that man anyhow so it made no difference to her how he felt right now. But she was enjoying it.

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." Governor Swann said and handed her a parasol."There you are."

"Good day Mr, Ms Turner." Elizabeth said and shot Charlotte a small smile which she returned.

"Come along." her father urged and dragged her out the house and to the carriage that was outside waiting for them to take them to Norrington's ceremony today. Charlotte and Will trailed after them and Will watched them leave.

"Good day... Elizabeth." Charlotte rolled her eyes and whacked him over the head. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Now you say her name?"

"Well I didn't want to do anything to upset Governor Swann now did I?" he said dryly and scowled at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him back to where their home was.

"Come on, I want to get this thing off." she said and glared at the offending fabric that she had been made to wear. Will rolled his eyes at her and chuckled, but let her drag him back home.

* * *

When they had gotten home, Charlotte had changed into her tight black trousers and a long sleeved plain white top with a red sash tied around her waist with her boots on that came to the middle of her calf. She put her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed her sword. She skipped out of her room silently and found her brother in the front room of the blacksmith's. She jumped up behind him and hit him gently but firmly on the top of his head with the end of the sword. He jumped up and glared at her. He smirked when he saw who it was and picked up his sword. He swung hard and fast and she quickly blocked it. She pushed his sword away and took a swipe at him which made him jump back and then jumped forward to attack again. They continued their practising for about a half hour when they decided to call it quits.

Will stayed at the blacksmith's but Charlotte had decided to go and take a walk. She sheathed her sword and walked to the docks. Charlotte walked down to where one of the ships was and saw a strange looking man on it with Murtogg and Mullory, the guards that were stationed there. He had a red bandana from what she could see on his head and a three point hat on top of that. He had a long black/blue coat on and some beige coloured boots. He had what looked like some dreadlocks in his hair and beads and other things that she didn't have any clue what they were as he was too far away. His beard was braided too, she noticed with slight amusement. She shook her head and walked the other way from where he was, though she heard some of his conversation that he was having with the two guards.

"...and then they made me their chief." the man said in a deep husky voice and raised his hands in a wild gesture. She carried on walking down the docks when her head snapped up when she heard a loud splash. She frowned and looked out to the water where the splash came from. When she finally realised what was going on the man that was in the boat with the guards had already jumped in the water and was now swimming with Elizabeth back to the shore, to where she currently was. He dropped Elizabeth on the ground and the guards came running over. Charlotte dropped to her knees and moved some wet hair from Elizabeth's face, which had gone incredibly pale.

"She's not breathing!" Murtogg cried.

"Move." The man said irritably and grabbed his dagger and cut the corset open and Elizabeth gasped for breath and water dribbled out of her mouth and she kind of looked like a fish just being caught on land. Charlotte reached forward and helped her to sit up so she wouldn't choke on the water.

"Never would of thought of that." She heard Mullory say quietly and mostly to himself and she had to roll her eyes at him. Elizabeth was panting and she smiled weakly when she saw Charlotte.

"You have obviously never been to Singapore then." The strange man stated to what Mullory had said a second ago. He looked at the guards and then looked intently at Charlotte and what she was wearing and then stopped at Elizabeth and what she was currently wearing around her neck; A medallion. "Where did you get that?" he asked seriously but quietly and pointed at it before he touched it. Norrington had finally come running over with some soldiers and pointed his sword at the man's neck.

"On your feet." Norrington barked and the man slowly stood up and faced him as Governor Swann came running over just as Charlotte had managed to get Elizabeth on her feet and hugged her closed before he put his coat around her.

"Are you alright?" he asked his daughter concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." she nodded and shivered slightly. Governor Swann turned around and saw Murtogg holding Elizabeth's corset and Murtogg's eyes widened and he quickly pointed at the mysterious man whilst shaking his head.

"Shoot him!" Governor Swann barked and scowled at the soaking wet man. Charlotte's eyes widened and she looked at Elizabeth who in turn looked at her father.

"Please, do you really intend of killing my rescuer?" she asked disbelieving. She looked at her father and Norrington pleadingly and Norrington gave the man a look that Charlotte couldn't understand. He sniffed slightly and then straightened up.

"A thanks is in order." he said and the unknown man hesitantly raised his arm to shake Norrington's outstretched hand. Norrington squeezed it tight and flipped his arm over and pulled up his sleeve. He had a satisfactory look in his eyes when he saw a P branded on his right arm, on his wrist. "Had a brush in with the East India Trading Company did we... pirate?" Charlotte's eyes widened, this man was a pirate? She gasped and the unknown man and Elizabeth, who were the only ones who heard her turned to look at her. She blushed but took a glance at the pirate. He was looking at her questioningly but then suddenly smirked and he turned back to Norrington.

"Hang him!" Governor Swann shouted and Charlotte's eyes widened, they couldn't do that! It was so unjust.

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Commodore James Norrington ordered and a soldier quickly scuttled off to do as requested. Norrington pushed the pirate's sleeves up further and smirked slightly. There was another tattoo that was a swallow flying past the sun. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?" Charlotte's eyes widened, she was stood next to the infamous Jack Sparrow! She finally met him; she had heard stories about him and had always dreamed of getting to meet him. Jack glanced at her without her seeing it and saw her smiling. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to the Commodore.

"Captain Jack Sparrow... if you please, sir?" he responded a little tightly. They always forgot his title.

"Well I don't see your ship... Captain!" he mocked and Jack grit his teeth.

"I'm in the market, as it were." Charlotte snickered under her breath and was glad no one had heard her. She was sure she would be reprimanded for laughing at something Jack Sparrow had said.

"He said he'd come here to commandeer one." Murtogg said suddenly.

Mullory turned to face Murtogg and gave him a 'I told you so' look. "Told you he was telling the truth." he accused. "These are his sir." Mullory passed Jack's effects to Norrington who then started to go through them.

"No additional shots... nor powder. A compass that doesn't point North." he commented, going through his things. He then unsheathed his sword and smiled. "And I half-expected it to be made of wood." Norrington looked up towards Jack and sneered. "You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of." Charlotte just could not help herself.

"But you have heard of him." she pointed out. Everyone, and she meant everyone, turned to look at her, making her blush under all the gazes and Jack smirked at her. He liked her.

"Exactly." he said and she sighed in relief when all the looks left her way, except Elizabeth's, and went back to the pirate. A lieutenant then came over when Gillette came back with the iron cuffs and placed them on his wrists.

"Commodore, I really must protest." Elizabeth said after she saw the desperate look her friend was sending her, plus she felt it was only right. He may be a pirate but he did save her life. Charlotte was looking at Jack Sparrow and she blushed when she was caught looking at him. He snickered and smiled as he turned to look at the commotion going on before him. He had missed something that Norrington had said apparently. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" Charlotte nodded her head in agreement. Norrington sighed and gave Elizabeth a strained look.

"One good deed does not redeem a man of a life time of wickedness." he tried to explain to her.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack added in, having his say.

"Indeed!" Norrington spat and glared at him. Gillette moved away from Jack just for only a second and Charlotte gasped as he put the chain around Elizabeth's neck. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she looked at Charlotte desperately. Charlotte didn't know what she could do and she felt rather helpless, plus she also didn't want to do anything that could harm Jack either.

"Don't shoot!" Governor Swann shouted at held up his arms when he saw the pirate with the chains around his only daughters neck.

Jack smirked and glanced at Charlotte before looking back. "Knew you'd would warm up to me." he said and smiled at him. He then turned to look at Norrington. "Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat." He seemed to just add on as an afterthought. "Commodore!" Jack said and tightened the chains around Elizabeth's neck as a warning. Norrington hesitantly handed him his gun which he quickly put to Elizabeth's head. She gulped loudly and Charlotte watched the scene unfold with baited breath. "Elizabeth... It is Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack asked her and Elizabeth glared and turned to look at him.

"It's Miss Swann." she ground out harshly.

He smirked slightly at her tone and expression. "Miss Swann if you would be so kind." he said slightly mockingly and teasingly and then had the nerve to smile at her. Norrington slowly handed the effects to Elizabeth and she grabbed them and turned around slowly so she was facing him. "Come on, dear, we haven't got all day." he said as she didn't do anything, just stood there and glared at him. She scowled again and roughly put on his hat. She put her arms around him so it looked like she was hugging him to put on his effects. Jack smirked at the look on everyone's faces; Especially Norrington's. "Easy on the goods darli'n." He grunted as she pulled roughly on his belt and he winced. "Would like to save some for your pretty friend over there." he whispered in her ear so no one else could see and motioned towards where Charlotte stood. Elizabeth threw him a disgusted look and he grinned widely, showing off his gold teeth.

"You're despicable." she spat.

Jack didn't seem phased and shrugged at her. "Sticks and stones love. I saved your life, now you save mine; we're square." he said and smirked at her. "Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He pushed Elizabeth away and her father quickly caught her and held her up in his arms safely. Charlotte watched in awe and fascination as she watched him swing up and land on a beam above all their heads and manage to stay standing.

"Now will you shoot?" Governor Swann snapped. Charlotte gasped and watched as they pointed their guns in the air and aimed and fired at him. Jack threw the chains about a rope and jumped off the beam and slid down to the ground perfectly.

"Gillette!" Norrington barked as he glared at where Sparrow was last. "Mr Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." Charlotte's eyes narrowed when she heard that.

"Search upstairs. Look lively men!" Gillette shouted as they all split up to look for Jack Sparrow. Charlotte rushed over towards Elizabeth and she was pounced on. She hugged Elizabeth delicately and patted her back.

"We need to get you home." her father said gently as he walked closer to them.

"Can Charlotte please come?" Elizabeth said desperately and gave him such sad eyes. Governor Swann looked towards Charlotte and his eyes went wide, as though he had only just realised what she was wearing and didn't notice in all the commotion.

"Of course, just let's get you home." he said awkwardly and nodded his head.

Charlotte looked back to where Jack Sparrow was last and sighed. She finally got to meet him and it was for less than fifteen minutes, it was so unfair. She pouted and followed Elizabeth and her father to the carriage and held Elizabeth's hand as they were driven back to her home. At least she got to meet him, she thought happily. She smiled out the window. _I wonder what it is like to be a pirate? _She thought.


	2. A duel between a blacksmith and a pirate

**Chapter two **

**A duel between a blacksmith and a pirate**

Jack Sparrow ran down the street a little awkwardly as his hands were still bound in the chains were stuck out in front of him and he was very pleasantly surprised to note that he didn't meet or run into anyone whilst he was running. He had been hiding all day and had so far not been caught and it had gotten rather dark now so it was easier for him to hide and continue to not get caught. He stopped running and took a deep breath and looked down at his hands again. He scowled at the cuffs on them and growled low in his chest. He really needed to get these things off! He took a peek around the corner and his eyes brightened when he saw the local blacksmith's just ahead of him. He cautiously walked forward; making sure no one was around and reached for the handle with his hand. Luck seemed to be on his side at the moment as he found that the door was unlocked. He snuck inside and quietly shut the door behind him, trying to make as less noise as possible.

He took a look around the room and found a chubby man laid on the ground with a bottle of what may be rum in his hand. Rum. He bent down and poked him to make sure that he was asleep and not awake. To make sure that he was definitely asleep he turned around and then jumped around to face him and shouted 'Whoa' rather loud bur still the man did not wake. He nodded his head and stood back up and took a look around the room. He moved forward and took off his hat and placed it on a work bench as he picked up a random hammer that was laid around. He started to whack at the chains and was rather frustrated to find that it didn't work. He growled and put the hammer back down and took another look around the room. His eyes stopped as he took a look at a donkey that was attached to the machinery. He moved forward and picked up a red hot poker and moved forward and pressed it against the donkey.

It worked as the donkey seemed to make a noise and jumped up and started to move and he quickly put the chains in-between two turning wheels and waited as the chains broke. Jack grinned in satisfaction as he was finally able to move his hands properly and not have them stuck in one place but his grin dropped as he heard footsteps coming toward him. He jumped backwards and quickly hid from the person entering. He watched as a young man entered the room and walked over to the donkey to calm him down. He had dark brown hair, dark eyes, and had a slight muscular build. He looked over to the man on the floor and rolled his eyes.

"Right where I left you." he muttered and turned away. He frowned as he looked at the hammer and picked it up. "Not where I left you." The boy is talking to objects; Jack thought and rolled his eyes. Jack cursed his mistake and cursed again when he realised that he had left his hat there and the lad had just noticed it. Jack quickly jumped from his hiding space as the boy went to grab it. He would not be touching my hat!

"I wouldn't touch the hat if I were you lad." he warned and he turned around startled. Jack unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the boy.

"You're the one their hunting. The pirate." The boy snarled at him.

"You seem somewhat familiar." Jack said as he looked him over. "Have I threatened you before?" And he did but he couldn't place him where he had seen him before.

The boy scowled at him. "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." he hissed.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me?" Jack said and was about to turn away when the lad grabbed his own sword and pointed it Jack. "Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You threatened Miss Swann." he accused.

"Only a little." Jack said lightly and smirked as they started to parry. "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here" he said casually as he made a step that the lad followed. "Very good. Now I step again. Ta." Jack made another step that made it so he was right in front of the door and sheathed his sword. He was about to leave but he stopped as a sword was suddenly barring the exit. The kid must have thrown it and it had missed his face by inches, blocking the exit. He looked at the sword and tried to pull it out but was unsuccessful. "That is a wonderful trick, except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." Jack smirked at him and pulled out his sword again. He watched as the lad took out a sword that was in the fire and now had a heated tip. He eyed it warily. He charged forward and Jack blocked it as they started to fight again."Who makes all these?" He looked pointedly at the swords that were hanging up.

"I do!" he shouted. "And I practice with them. Three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" Jack teased. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" he said sarcastically as he looked down. That seemed to annoy the lad as he fought harder.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" he snapped angrily and they continued to sword-fight and they somehow ended up on a cart. The cart swayed under them, making them unbalanced and graceless. Will grabbed a dagger and hooked it into the irons hanging from Jack's left wrist and threw it up so it was embedded in the beam above. In retaliation Jack stomped hard on a loose floorboard making Will fly backwards and off the cart and onto the ground.

Jack jumped up and used his body weight to pull the dagger out of the wood. When it came out he fell back onto the cart just as Will had jumped up, throwing him up into the rafters. Will cut free a heavy sack which vaulted Jack up into the rafter as well. They quickly stood up and managed their sword and carried on fighting. They jumped from beam to beam and Will managed to get Jack's sword from his hand as they made it to the floor again. Jack thought fast and threw some sand into the boy's eyes. He cried out and raised his hands to protect his eyes whilst Jack took out his pistol and aimed it at him.

"You cheated." Will accused.

Jack shrugged. "Pirate." he said as though he was stupid. Jack heard the men trying to break down the door and looked at the boy again, whose eyes were watering. "Move away."

The boy shook his head stubbornly and scowled. "No."

"Please move." he begged.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." the boy stated.

"This shot is not meant for you." Jack said exasperated and annoyed. A sudden blackness took over him and he fell to the floor in a heap. The door broke down and the people from inside crowded inside.

"There he is. Over here." a soldier said and they grabbed Jack.

"Excellent work. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Norrington said to Mr. Brown, the man who was unconscious before. He had come up behind Jack and hit him with a bottle. Will gaped and thought how unfair everything was.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." Mr Brown said respectfully and a little slurred.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." Norrington said as the soldiers dragged Jack away. Will scowled and watched them all leave his shop.


	3. Port Royal Attack

**Chapter three**

**Port Royal Attack**

Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington were stood up on the top of the fort as they talked. "Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" Governor Swann asked.

"No, she hasn't." he said blankly.

Governor Swann sighed and looked up at the sky. "Well, she has had a very trying day. Ghastly weather, don't you think?"

**"**Bleak. Very bleak." Norrington stated. There was a sudden noise from below and they frowned.

"What was that?" The noise was heard again and they moved forward to check it out.

"Cannon fire!" Norrington shouted and tackled the Governor as a cannon was shot. "Return fire!" he shouted to the soldiers that were nearby and got into action. Governor Swann looked up to see a ship on the waters and pirates were making their way onto the shore. His eyes widened and his breathing stilled.

* * *

Jack had his eyes closed from the annoyance of the other inmates. They had been trying to get the dog with the keys to come to them all day and it had been giving him a headache. He had snapped at them to shut up about half an hour ago and they had stopped trying to get the keys. Jack's head snapped up suddenly when he heard the sound of guns going off. He jumped up and ran to the window in his cell. "I know those guns." he said to himself. "It's The Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?" he heard someone say behind him. He turned around and look at the prisoner who was talking. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." Jack looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" he mocked and looked back out of the window where his beautiful Pearlwas. The man didn't reply but he wasn't expecting him to.

* * *

The pirates ran ashore and The Black Pearl's guns were destroying the battlements. The pirates were coming ashore in small boats and when they got ashore they were running around and killing and destroying everything within their path. Will grabbed his sword, hatchet and a knife and ran out of his shop and into the midst of the invading pirates. He ran to the battlement and grabbed his hatchet and killed one of the pirates who was about to kill an innocent maid.

"Sight the muzzle flash!" he heard Norrington shout to the soldiers.

_"_Aim for the flashes!" a soldier shouted loudly.

"I need a full strike, fore and aft! Let these demons both bite at this!" Their cannons were shot at The Black Pearl's direction and aiming to destroy it. "Governor, barricade yourself in my office. That's an order!" he said sternly to Governor Swann. He nodded and ran off and scuttled off to Norrington's office for safety.

* * *

The pirates ran through the gates of the Governor house and knocked on the door. "Don't." Elizabeth shouted to the butler who went to answer the door. He apparently didn't hear her as he opened the door anyway and the pirates ran inside.

"Hello Chum." Pintel smirked. Elizabeth's eyes widened as the pirate raised his gun and shot the butler in the head, making him fall backwards and blood to flow down his face. The pirates started to swarm the house. "Up there!" one shouted and pointed at Elizabeth. She gasped and started to run swiftly up the stairs and picked up the bottom of the dress to run faster. She ran into her maid and they went through the chamber door. They spun around as they heard something from the window.

"Charlotte!" Elizabeth gasped and ran to hug her friend.

"Hi, I just saw them enter." Charlotte panted and hugged her back.

Estrella ran to them and grabbed their hands. "Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you." Estrella said desperately.

"What?" she squeaked.

"I won't let them hurt you." Charlotte promised. Elizabeth smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"You're the Governor's daughter." Estrella explained. They looked up as they heard banging from the other side.

"They haven't seen you. Hide and the first chance you get, run to the fort." Charlotte said to Estrella and Elizabeth nodded in agreement. The maid ran out of the room to distract the two pirates and whacked Pintel in the face with a bed warmer. Charlotte couldn't help but snicker. Elizabeth and Charlotte ran and she kept a tight hold of her sword. Charlotte swung her sword and it clanged loudly with a tall and skinny pirate's sword. They continued to fight for a while and she prayed that Elizabeth got away.

"Gotcha!" she heard someone say behind her and she turned to see Elizabeth had poured ashes onto his head. "It's hot! You burned me!" The pirate she was fighting whacked her over the head and she tumbled into the wall.

"Come on!" Pintel said. Charlotte fell to the floor with blood flowing from a cut on her temple and Elizabeth was cornered on the stairs and looked at her friend desperately. A cannon went off and momentarily distracted the pirates and she ran into a nearby room.

"Come out and we promise we won't hurt you." she heard them say. She calmed down her breathing and closed her eyes. "We will find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

"Gold calls?" the other said quietly.

"Ello, Poppet." the chubby pirate said as he opened the door and her eyes widened.

"Parley!" she cried desperately. She really wanted to go back and see how her friend was doing. She needed to get out.

"What?"

"Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain." she explained.

"I know the code." he said annoyed and scowled at her.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"To blazes with the code." the pirate exclaimed.

**"**She wants to be taken to the Captain. And she'll go without a fuss. We must honour the Code." he snarled. They grabbed her and dragged her out. She looked back and tears came to her eyes to see Charlotte laid on the floor unconscious with the sword next to her hand and blood on the floor. She closed her eyes and continued on. Once outside she took a look around and her mouth fell open. Her eyes widened as she suddenly saw Will.

"Will!" she shouted.

Will looked up and froze. "Elizabeth!" he screamed and ran after her. He saw the pirate he had killed first when he saved the maid and frowned.

"Outta my way Scum!" he spat and whacked him over the head with something hard and he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Elizabeth being boarded onto The Black Pearl.


	4. Jack's rescue

**Chapter four**

**Jack's rescue**

Charlotte awoke early in the morning and groaned at the pain in her head. She pushed herself up and sat on her knees. She gasped as everything came back to her and she grabbed her sword and jumped up. She swayed and grabbed the wall quickly. She looked at the floor and her eyes widened at the blood that stained it. She let go off the wall and ran down the stairs and outside the estate. She sprinted down near the docks and found Will laid on the floor on his back. She ran over to him and shook him awake. Will groaned and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he slurred.

"Elizabeth." she said and his eyes snapped open and sat up.

"She was taken?" Charlotte nodded her head. Will jumped up and grabbed her hand and they ran as fast as they could to Norrington's office. They barged in and Norrington and Swann looked up at them. "They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth." Will said to them as soon as he was in the room.

"Mr Murtogg, remove this man." Norrington said and he sneered at Will and Charlotte scowled at him.

"We must save her." he said loudly.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." Governor Swann said softly and looked at them.

"Jack." Charlotte said and they all looked at her.

"Aye, he talked about that Black Pearl he did." Murtogg said and Mullory nodded his head in agreement.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it." Will said hopefully.

"No, the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course?" Norrington said casually. Charlotte sighed as she could see her brother getting angry and he grabbed a hatchet and buried it in the desk.

"That's not good enough." he snapped. Charlotte shook her head, her brother really needed to learn to control his temper.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is _not_ the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." Norrington said as he handed him back his hatchet. Will glared as he turned and grabbed his sister's wrist and dragged her out of the office. He dragged her outside and let her go. She started to run to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly.

"To see Jack Sparrow." he said bluntly. They came to the jail and they opened the door and jogged down the steps. Sparrow was laid there on the floor of his cell with his eyes closed. "You. Sparrow." Will said as he approached the cell.

"Aye." Jack drawled without looking up. Charlotte decided to sit on the desk where Jack's effects and hat was.

"You are familiar with the ship, The Black Pearl?" Will asked.

"I've heard of it." he responded as Charlotte picked up the hat to inspect it.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Have you not heard of the stories?" Jack asked and sat up when he got no response. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Jack looked to the side and saw Charlotte, who he didn't know was here. He raised an eyebrow at her, she didn't seem to notice him looking at her. She had his hat in her hands and was placing in on her head and he watched as it slipped down as it was a little big for her. Charlotte smiled and giggled.

"What are you doing?" Will demanded.

Charlotte looked up to see them looking at her and smiled innocently. "Nothing." she said but didn't take off the hat.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will demanded, getting back to the situation at hand. Jack looked at Charlotte once more, who was now playing with his compass and looked at Will. He looked down and started to study his nails.

"Why ask me?"

"You're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked amused. He took a peek at Charlotte who had a wide smile on her face as she played with his gun.

"Never!" Will hissed. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see." Jack smiled and laid back. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here." Will said hastily. Jack raised and eyebrow and thought it over. He looked back at the girl, who was now looking over his sword.

"How's that?" he said annoyed. "The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Will explained. He moved and grabbed the bench in the room and put it under the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free." Jack looked at him and tilted his head to the side.

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner and this is my sister Charlotte." he responded.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

Will nodded his head. "Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to The Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Will leaned forward and released one of his hands to grab the pirates.

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Now get me out of here." Jack said as he stood up. Will pushed on the bench and the cell door opened loudly.

"Hurry. Someone could have heard that."

"Not without me effects." Jack said and ran to Charlotte. "Well pretty lass, I need me things back." Charlotte pouted but handed him his gun and sword and compass as Jack grabbed his belt. Charlotte lunged backwards when he went for his hat.

"I'm keeping this for now." she said playfully. He raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Will interrupted.

"Hurry up!" he snapped.

Jack looked back at Charlotte and smiled. "For now young lass." he said and they all ran up the steps and down to the docks.


	5. Commandeering a Ship

**Chapter five**

**Commandeering a Ship**

Will took a large gulp of air that was so dreadfully needed. Charlotte, Jack and himself had ran all the way from the prison to the docks and they were each on one side of the town. It had taken about twenty minutes of running none stop as fast as they could before they could eventually stop and reach the docks. He crouched down beside Jack and his sister who were hiding behind a bush and looked down upon the docks where the ships were anchored. Will noticed Jack was looking at the ship; The Dauntless.

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" he asked disbelieving. Jack didn't even bother to turn around when he answered him.

"Commandeer." he corrected. "We're going to commandeer a ship. Nautical term." Will sighed and looked back at the ship that they were meant to be 'commandeering'. Jack suddenly turned around to look at him and frowned.

"What?"

"One question about your business boy, or there'd be no use in going?" Jack said.

"What is it?" Will said impatiently.

"How far are you willing to go to save this girl?" he asked curiously.

"I'd die for her." he said strongly.

Jack nodded his head. "Good, then there's no worries then." He seemed to pause and then looked at Charlotte. "And you?"

Charlotte looked up and gave him a blank look. "This is my brother's business. I am just here for the adventure part."

Will scowled at her when she said that and Jack grinned. "Alright then... follow me." he said quietly and led them down to the water where a small boat was laid on the shallow waves and wet sand. He picked it up and turned it so it was upside down. "Get under." Will climbed in after his sister and made it so she was in the middle of the boat and they slowly started to walk into the ocean.

"This is either brilliance or madness." Will said as they were fully underneath the water and walking on the rocks below.

"I think its brilliance." Charlotte said happily.

"You would." he pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"It's remarkable how those two traits coincide." Jack said as they approached The Dauntless. They stopped and started to climb the rope of the side of the ship and boarded the ship. Jack took out his gun and pointed it at the people aboard whilst Will took out his sword. "Everyone stay calm! We're talking over this ship."

"Aye. Avast!" Will shouted and frowned when everyone started to laugh. He felt eyes upon him so he looked to his left where Charlotte and Jack was stood giving him annoyed and disbelieving looks. He shrugged innocently and Jack turned back to the group a little irate.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman." Gillette said whilst he was trying to stop laughing. "You'll never make it out of the bay." Will watched as Jack moved forward and then pointed his gun at the man's nose. Gillette went cross-eyed trying to see it.

"Son. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" he said with a slight mockery in his voice. Will looked up as he noticed The Interceptor set sail.

"Here it comes." he shouted to Jack and Charlotte. As the Sailor's on board tried to get the people on board The Interceptor to notice them, Jack grabbed Charlotte and they all hid and waited for the others to boardThe Dauntless. They snuck out of their hiding spot as they heard Norrington and his men board the ship.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." they heard him shout. Jack swung over on a piece of rope and dropped onto the other ship. Will grabbed his little sister and did the same as Jack, letting her go as the deck touched their feet. "Sailor's back to The Interceptor now!" Will heard Norrington shout from the other ship and watched as the others ran around the deck. He smiled as some sailor's tried to cross but was too far away and fell into the water below.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack said with a mocking wave of his hand and a smug grin.

"Bye Norrie!" his sister shouted and he chuckled. Charlotte had never liked that man. Neither did he but she seemed to have a huge vendetta against him for some reason. Will sat down on a barrel as everything was done and Jack was at the helm and pulled out his sword to sharpen it. Charlotte looked around the ship and started to inspect it.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me and Charlotte by herself. After she died, we came out here, looking for our father." Will said as he sharpened the sword about ten minutes later when the silence was getting too loud.

"Is that so?" Jack said boredly. Will looked up as he heard Charlotte snort and she looked away and looked down to the sea. She was sat up near Jack now and was leaning against the railing.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew our father." Will said and he stood up and took out his sword that he had just put away. Jack continued to look forwards and steer the ship not bothering himself with the sword pointing at him. He looked like he was deciding something and looked towards Charlotte and then Will.

"I know him. Probably one of the few that knew him as William Turner." he admitted and Will walked up the steps and stopped in front of Jack. "Everyone just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Charlotte said quietly.

Jack looked to her and nodded. "Good man. Good pirate." he said and Charlotte smiled. "I swear you look just like him." he said to Will. Will didn't like what he was hearing, his father was not a pirate!

"That's not true." he snapped.

Jack reared back. "Yes it is. I swear you have his face."

Charlotte chuckled and walked over to them. "I think he was saying that our father was not a pirate."

"Exactly!" Will spat. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate." Jack said irritably. "A scallywag."

"Our father was not a pirate." he snapped and pointed his sword right at Jack.

Charlotte sighed. "Will, please put it away, what is the use in fighting?" she said desperately.

Jack nodded his head and smiled. "Listen to the lass, put it away son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Will bristled.

"You cheated."

"Will, he's a pirate." Charlotte said exasperated, she was getting annoyed now. "Not like he is going to be fair and play by the rules." Jack smirked smugly at Will. Will ignored her and pointed his sword at Jack, who didn't looked worried at all, just slightly bored and annoyed.

"You ignored the rules of engagement and in a fair fight I would kill you." Will said angrily.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack said teasingly. Jack did something that Charlotte didn't catch and moved one of the sails so that the yard fell down and headed straight for Will and Charlotte. Charlotte yelped and Jack grabbed her and pulled her out of the way and wrapped an arm around her. Will wasn't so lucky and was pushed off the ship. He grabbed onto the rope that was attached and tried to grab hold and keep himself up as he was being dangled above the sea. Jack held onto her tighter as she tried to get free.

"Let him go." she begged. Jack ignored her and looked up to Will. He bent down and picked up Will's sword that had dropped to the deck as he was whisked up. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Both of ye. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So?" Jack swung him back over and Will fell onto the deck. He turned the sword around and looked down at Will as he offered it to him. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Will looked up at Jack and grit his teeth. He grabbed the sword and slowly stood up. "Tortuga?" he questioned.

Jack grinned. "Tortuga." he parroted.

"Can you let my sister go?" he demanded.

Jack looked down and seemed to realise that he still had Charlotte in his grip. "Sorry luv." Charlotte rolled her eyes and walked down the steps after she was let go. They came to Tortuga about three hours later and they walked down the gangplank and onto the pier. Will took a look around as they walked down the streets of Tortuga. There were drunken men laid on the streets and woman flirting and touching the men. Will took a step closer to his sister. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

Will wrinkled his nose. "It'll linger." he said sarcastically. Charlotte seemed to agree with him.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack said. Charlotte looked disgusted and Will put a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly a woman came over and Jack smiled widely. "Scarlett." Charlotte and Will burst out laughing as the woman slapped him across the face. "Not sure I deserved that." he mumbled. "Giselle!" The two siblings watched as another woman came walking over to Jack.

"Who was she?" Giselle asked, motioning to Scarlett. "And who is she?" she said pointing to Charlotte.

"What?" The two snorted in amusement as the woman slapped him across the face. Jack held a hand to his face and watched her walk away. "I may have deserved that."

"No way!" Charlotte said sarcastically and smiled mockingly.

"Don't get cocky missy." Jack warned. Will shook his head and wondered how many more woman were going to pop up and slap _Captain _Jack Sparrow.


	6. Jack's Crew

**Chapter six**

**Jack's Crew**

Charlotte wrinkled her nose at the offending smell as they got closer to wherever Jack was leading them to. She soon realised that he had lead them to some kind of a barn. She stepped inside and gagged at the stench and held a hand to her nose to try and block out the smell but it wasn't working so well. Will had walked in and stopped as his eyes watered; Jack somehow seemed fine. They caught up with Jack who was stood next to a chubby man who was laid in some hay and was using a pig as a pillow. Jack leaned forward and grabbed a bucket of water that was nearby. He got a good grip on it before he chucked it over the sleeping man. The man gasped as he woke up and scowled up at Jack.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" he cursed and then looked up properly. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

Jack smiled at him and helped him up. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack said and Charlotte frowned. She nodded her head when she finally figured it out. She wished Jack wouldn't talk so quick sometimes; it was hard to keep up.

"Aye." he said. "That'll about do it." Charlotte frowned as she saw Will bend down and pick up another bucket of water. She giggled softly when he threw it over the man who smelled terribly.

The man scowled again and grumbled under his breath. "Blast, I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will stated making his sister snicker.

Jack grinned and clapped his hands. "Come, let's get a drink." he announced and led them out the barn and to the tavern down the road; The Faithful Bride. They walked inside and went to the bar. "Four rums luv." he said to the barmaid.

"What is rum like?" Charlotte asked. "Will had never let me drink it before." Jack widened his eyes and shook his head at Will as though he was disappointed. Will just rolled his eyes and accepted the mug of rum that was put down on the counter.

"Rum is amazing." Jack said and took a large gulp from his mug. Charlotte hesitantly took a drink and grimaced at the burning taste that stung the back of her throat.

"I think it is something that would take times to get used to." she admitted. Jack grinned and put his arm around her shoulder. He led them to another part of the tavern and stopped.

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack warned them and went to sit at a table with Gibbs and left the two Turner's alone.

"Keep an eye out for what?" she asked her brother.

Will shrugged. "Everything." He said dryly. This place looked like the place you would need to look out for everything. Anything is likely to happen here, everyone was fiendish. He was about to listen in on their conversation when he was suddenly accosted by two women. They smiled at him and attached themselves to his arms and waist. He smiled nervously and looked to see his sister giggling. 'Help!' he mouthed but she shook her head and drank some more rum. Will walked away as he managed to get rid of them and that left Charlotte all on her own. She finished her drink and placed it on a nearby table.

She sighed as she waited and grumbled under her breath. She looked around when she felt someone behind her and stiffened. She turned around to see a very ugly man with a scraggly beard and balding head. He smiled goofily at her and his breath stunk of alcohol and tobacco. She smiled awkwardly.

"Was' a pretty lass like you doin' 'ere?" he slurred. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her close to him. "You free t'night?"

"I'm not at liberty to do that." She said somewhat breathlessly as she tried to free herself. He chuckled drunkenly and grabbed her waist in one hand and her hand in the other. He bent forward but she kicked his shin and he cursed under his breath. He growled and grabbed her and bared his teeth. Just as she thought he was going to hit her, another fist swung down and punched him right in the centre of his face. She gasped and looked up to see Jack stood behind her with anger clearly spelled across his face. The man fell down unconscious and his head lolled to the side.

"You alright luv?" Jack asked. Charlotte nodded slowly. "Where the hell is the whelp?"

"He was attacked by two women." She chuckled nervously. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed her arm and out of the tavern where Will seemed to just come round the corner.

"I lost them." He said relieved and Jack smirked.

"Come on back to the ship." Jack said and walked, or swaggered over to the ship down at the docks. "You'll be alright?" he asked as they reached it and were about to leave for sleep.

Charlotte nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you." She said sincerely and leaned up and kissed his cheek. She walked down below deck and left Jack feeling very confused. The time he had been with her was very confusing. At first he met her at the docks. She didn't seem scared of him at all and seemed quite calm in his presence down in the jail. With the way she was trying his things on and looking at his weapons and whatnot. Then on the ship she had talked to him, not as a pirate but as a person. Someone she could trust; nearly. She got him interested and he didn't know why. He shook his head and headed to the captain's quarters.

Charlotte awoke the next morning and groaned. She sat up and brushed her hair and tied it into a quick bun. She walked up deck and saw Will was about to go down. "Come on." He said and grabbed her hand. "Jack wants to show us his crew." They walked down the gangplank and stopped next to Jack. They looked down the line of what looked like old and crazy men.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs said as he walked towards his captain.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked slightly mocking and sarcastic. Jack looked at him and then back to the crew. He walked to one man who had a parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor?" he said and stopped in front of him.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs offered up.

"Mr. Cotton? Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" he asked and got no reply making him scowl. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" he shouted going crazy over not being answered.

"He's a mute, sir." Gibbs explained. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." The man stuck out his stump of a tongue and Jack recoiled and stuck out his own, as if making sure it was still there.

Charlotte smiled and skipped over. "What a cute bird." She cooed and stroked its feathers.

Jack looked at her and then the bird. "Mr. Cotton's... parrot, same question." He said.

"Wind in the sails, wind in the sails." It squawked. Jack frowned slightly.

"Mostly, we've figured that means yes." Gibbs said.

"Of course it does." Jack said confidently as if there was no doubt of what that meant and turned to face Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well you've proven their mad." He said dryly.

"All the best people are." Charlotte piped up. Jack grinned at her and she returned it before going back to the bird.

Suddenly a female voice popped up. "And what's in it for us?" Jack walked over to the sound of the voice and stopped and picked up the hat on the person's head.

"Anamaria?" he cried happily only to be slapped in the face. Charlotte snorted and Will rolled his eyes.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one as well?" Will asked teasingly. Jack rubbed his sore cheek.

"No, that one I deserved." He responded.

"You stole my boat." Anamaria shouted and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Actually..." he started only to be slapped again. He scowled and turned back to her. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't." She spat angrily, red staining her cheeks.

"You'll get another one." He said calmly.

"I will." She said dangerously.

"A better one." Charlotte piped up.

Jack nodded eagerly. "Aye, a better one."

"That one." Will said and pointed to the interceptor.

"What one?" Jack asked and looked to see where he was pointing and his eyes widened. "That one?" he asked Will as though he had gone crazy. Jack took a breath and forced a smile on his face. "Aye, that one. What say you?" he then said to the still angry girl.

"Aye!" the crew shouted together.

"Anchor's away." The parrot squawked as he flew up into the air. They all started to walk to the ship and Gibbs frowned and ran towards Jack.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Jack looked to Anamaria and then to Charlotte and turned to Gibbs.

"It'd be far worse not to have them." He said and walked away.

They had been on the waters for about four hours now and Charlotte was rather tired. Charlotte pushed her hair out of her face as she tied some rope and pulled hard to tighten it. A storm had broken out and she was soaked through and her hair was sticking to her forehead and her hands were hurting slightly. The deck was wet and making people slide across it from the waves that were crashing over from both sides.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" she heard Will shout over the noise.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs responded before he walked up to the helm where Jack was stood at the wheel with his compass in his hand. "We should drop canvas sir." he said loudly to be heard.

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack shouted back, not looking at him.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"We're catching up." Was all he said. He looked down to the deck to see how they were doing as smiled slightly as he saw Charlotte get hit by a wave and slide her across the deck.


	7. Jack's Past

**Chapter Seven**

**Jack's Past**

Charlotte sighed and tied her hair up better as she sat down on a crate that was next to the rails. She looked out at the ocean that was a lot calmer than before. She looked up and frowned when she heard the parrot sing as they entered the lagoon. "Dead men tell no tales." The whole crew was looking down at the wrecks strewn in the water.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs said as he came to stand beside her. Will watched curiously as Jack closed the compass as Cotton seemed to be staring at him too much and trying to look at the compass. Will frowned and walked towards his sister and Gibbs.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" he asked him or more like demanded.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." Gibbs admitted. "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of The Black Pearl."

**"**What? He failed to mention that." Charlotte responded. Gibbs took a swig of rum before he continued.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the?" Will stood up and started to swagger like Jack, quite well Charlotte noted, making her laugh softly.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, Charlotte, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot, one shot." He said and they nodded their head in understanding. "Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin? belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack? he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot." Gibbs took another swig of rum. "Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Charlotte said automatically.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked curiously.

Gibbs started to chuckle. "Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Will and Charlotte stared at him. Did he really think they would buy that?

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Charlotte asked disbelieving.

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" Will scoffed.

"Human hair, from my back." Jack said, sneaking up from behind them. Charlotte felt guilty for talking about him behind his back and mouthed an apology. He smiled, or smirked she couldn't tell. "Let go of the anchor!" he shouted.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" the crew shouted.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Charlotte stood up. "Not you." Jack said and shook his head.

"Why not?" she demanded. Jack didn't seem to want to look at her and ushered Will off the boat. Charlotte ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Please?" she begged.

Jack grabbed her arm and smiled softly. "Not this time luv."

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Keep to the code." Jack sighed and looked back towards Charlotte who stood there pouting at him. He chuckled softly but climbed out of the ship and into the small boat.

"Aye, the code." Gibbs mumbled to himself. Charlotte watched as they rowed away and huffed. She walked towards Gibbs and grabbed his elbow. "Aye?"

"Sir, what is the code?" He raised an eyebrow at her and frowned.

"Whoever falls behind is left behind." He said solemnly. Charlotte nodded and smiled weakly. She just prayed that no one was left behind.

* * *

Will looked around as they neared the island. He saw a skull and frowned. He turned towards Jack. "What code is Gibbs to keep if the worst should happen?" he asked curiously. Jack looked towards him and looked thoughtful.

"Pirate's code." He murmured. "Any man who falls behind is left behind." Will shook his head.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, and sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga." They both looked down at the gold that lay at the bottom of the little river. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Will looked up at Jack and frowned. "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." He denied. Jack raised an eyebrow at the fact he didn't deny any of the others he had said. They got out of the boat and quietly crept forward and hid behind some rocks and looked in on the gathering. Jack turned to look at Will with a look of complete seriousness on his face.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Will looked at him shocked and then turned back to Elizabeth and Barbossa.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." Barbossa yelled out to his crew who cheered.

"Elizabeth." He whispered.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The men around the cave started to cheer.

"Suffered, I have." Ragetti shouted.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is." Barbossa said as he threw back the chest lid. "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned save for this." He pointed to the medallion on Elizabeth's neck. Will scrambled further up and upsetting some of the treasure.

"Jack!" he hissed.

Jack quickly pulled him back down. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

"881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Barbossa said loudly.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will said dryly. He was glad that Charlotte was not here because he didn't think he would be able to cope with her and Elizabeth around these pirate's.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favour? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Jack sighed exasperated. Will was always doing something stupid.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa continued, Elizabeth's wrist in his hand.

"Us!" the pirate's shouted as one.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" he yelled.

"Hers!"

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples." He shouted and picked up the knife was that laid to the side. "Begun by blood by blood undone." Will grit his teeth and snuck off. Jack had gone someplace else and had told him to stay there. No way was he doing that! He went back and grabbed his oar and found Jack hiding behind a rock. He lifted it up and brought it down so it connected with Jack's skull.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage." He said softly and dropped the oar.

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked as her palm was cut.

"Waste not." Barbossa muttered. He dropped the medallion into the chest and everyone waited in anticipation to see if it worked.

"Did it work?" Koehler asked what everyone was thinking.

"I don't feel no different." Ragetti said and looked himself over.

"How do we tell?" Pintel said. Barbossa picked up his gun and shot him in the stomach.

"You're not dead." Koehler said shocked.

"No. He shot me!"

"It didn't work." Ragetti said outraged.

"The curse it still upon us!" Twigg cursed.

"You, maid!" Barbossa turned to Elizabeth. "Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" Barbossa demanded.

"No." Elizabeth said boldly and a little smugly and crossed her arms.

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" Barbossa snarled and backhanded her, forcing her to the floor. She gasped and grabbed her cheek.

"You two! You brought us the wrong person!" Boson cried angrily.

"No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age." He defended himself.

"She said her name was Turner? You heard her!" Will waited until Elizabeth was back enough, as she had been crawling backwards and grabbed her around the waist and grabbed her mouth and she went to scream.

"It's me." Will whispered and felt her relax. They snuck forward as the pirates were arguing and grabbed the medallion.

"You brought us here for nothing." Twigg shouted.

"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg." Barbossa said firmly.

"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse."

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" someone said from the back. Will and Elizabeth made it out the cave and jumped into the boat. They grabbed the oars and rowed back to the ship and climbed up.


	8. Revealing of the Medallion

**Chapter eight**

**Revealing of the Medallion**

Charlotte jumped up from where she was seated; waiting for them to return and saw Will clamber over the rails. She watched as he pulled Elizabeth Swann over but frowned when Jack did not climb aboard. She heard Elizabeth mumble something that sounded a bit like 'Not more pirates' and scowled. They had just saved her life and she was complaining. Ungrateful girl.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs said cheerfully.

Elizabeth looked shocked and stared at him. "Mr. Gibbs?" she asked slowly and he nodded.

Charlotte jogged over to Will and grabbed his hand. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey, brother, where be Jack?" she asked quietly. Everyone stopped talking as they wanted to know to know where exactly their captain was.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth said, breaking the silence. Charlotte nodded and looked at Will for an answer.

"He fell behind." He said and looked away from her sad eyes. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and to lead her away from the rest of the crew and down below deck.

"Keep to the code." Gibbs shouted. Charlotte spun around and ran after him.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies." Anamaria shouted. Charlotte realised that because Jack did promise her the ship it was now hers and she was the captain. She grabbed Gibbs hand and spun him around.

"We can't leave him!"

"Jack said to stick to tha' code." He said sadly and gave her a weak smile. She took a deep breath and sat down on the railing and let a tear fall from her eye and down her cheek. Charlotte got up and snuck down below deck and hid from where Elizabeth and Will were stood talking and listened in. Elizabeth was trying to bandage her palm and spoke softly to Will.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?"

"Pirate." Will said, making Charlotte smile. "Here. Let me." He grabbed her hand and started to put the bandage around her palm properly.

"Thank you."

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?"

"I don't know." She said awkwardly and winced and pulled her hand away.

Will grimaced. "I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough." He explained.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I mean yes, they are but; but don't stop." Will looked at her and sighed. Charlotte smiled softly.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at him and took out the medallion and handed it to him. "It's yours." He slowly took the medallion from her hand and Charlotte smiled upon seeing it.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me." Will said quietly as he looked over the medallion. "It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?"

Elizabeth took a breath and looked a little guilty. "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful."

Will laughed bitterly. "It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood, my blood, my sister's blood. The blood of a pirate."

Elizabeth looked like she was about to cry and Charlotte actually felt a little bad for her. "Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." she said desperately and Will clenched his fist around the medallion and slammed it down on the table. Elizabeth flinched and jumped up from her seat, paused and then ran out of the room. Charlotte sighed and shook her head. She slowly stood up and walked towards her idiot brother and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She felt his arms come around her and rubbed circles in his back.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." I whispered.

* * *

_I apologise for it being small. Think of it as a filler. _

**Edited: 09/07/12**


	9. The Chase and the Fight

**Chapter nine**

**The Chase and the Fight**

Charlotte and Will heard running from above the deck and frowned to each other before they jumped up and ran to the top deck where everyone else was. "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got." Gibbs was shouting loudly to everyone else. Charlotte walked up to Gibbs as she watched the crew running around franticly.

"What's happening?" she asked him, frowning.

"The BlackPearl, she's gaining on us." Anamaria shouted anxiously from up at the helm and looked back to where the ship was. Elizabeth shook her head and laughed softly and disbelieving.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." She stated and just ended up getting glared at by the new captain.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." She snapped and Elizabeth looked taken aback by the tone of her voice. Charlotte ran up to the helm and stopped next to Anamaria.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" she said, making Anamaria look confused.

"Aye." She nodded anyway.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Gibbs piped up.

Anamaria nodded and took a breath before she bellowed out to the rest of the crew. "Lighten the ship, stem to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost." Gibbs shouted afterwards. Charlotte watched as barrels were being tossed over the side of the ship. Will looked up at The Black Pearl and frowned seeing the cannon oars. He ran over and to where someone was trying to roll a cannon off the ship. He put his foot on it and glared.

"We're gunna need that." He said and the person ran off to grab something else.

"It was a good plan, up 'till now." Anamaria said to Charlotte as she saw the cannon oars from the other ship. Charlotte grit her teeth and silently cursed.

"Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will yelled.

Anamaria shook her head. "With what?" she said sarcastically.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left."

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" Gibbs shouted. Everyone ran and started to grab cutlery and other assorted items into the Cannon's; even Gibbs canteen. "The Pearlis going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" Charlotte shouted and then corrected her mistake.

"It certainly has the element of surprise." Will agreed and nodded his head.

"Thank you." Charlotte said sweetly.

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" Anamaria said shaking her head but had a small smile on her face.

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs shouted and Charlotte couldn't help but smile widely when he said it. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" A couple of men ran to the starboard side and lowered the anchor.

"Let go." Charlotte urged Anamaria. Anamaria let go of the wheel and watched as it spun around and the ship started to swing about. "Fire all!" Charlotte yelled as The Black Pearl shot at them. The ship started to exchange cannon fire and the crew were running about, filling them back up. Gibbs ran up to Charlotte and smiled coyly.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass."

Charlotte looked at him and laughed nervously. "Er... Your turn." She said and smiled innocently.

"We need us a devil's dowry." He shouted and turned his back to her.

"We'll give them her." Anamaria shouted and grabbed her pistol and pointed it at Elizabeth. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat and stilled. "She's what they want."

"She's not what they're after." Will defended and walked up to them.

Elizabeth looked down and her eye widened upon not seeing the medallion. "The medallion." She gasped and turned to Will.

"I'll go get it, you stay here." He said and ran below deck.

"Jack!" Charlotte heard Gibbs yell and spun around to see Jack land on the deck gracefully. She smiled when she saw him hand Gibbs his canteen and murmur something about it being empty. He ran to where Elizabeth was and when she saw him she slapped him across the face and glared at him. Charlotte pursed her lips.

"That's not very nice. Where's the medallion?" he demanded. Charlotte headed down the steps to the deck.

"Wretch!" she spat and went to slap him again but Charlotte jumped behind her and grabbed her wrist. Jack looked up and smiled widely.

"Thanks luv." He said with a huge smile, making her smile back. "Ahh. Where's dear William?" he demanded. Elizabeth widened her eyes and took a look around and saw him under a grate.

"Will!" she yelled and ran forward.

"Elizabeth!"

Jack looked up and saw the stupid monkey with the medallion and his eyes widened. "Monkey!" he said and started to run after it.

"I can't move it." She panted and Charlotte ran over to help her brother. Unfortunately for them it was too heavy and two pirates came up behind them and started to drag them away. "Will!" Charlotte and Elizabeth yelled desperately and tried to get away.

"Charlotte, Elizabeth!" Charlotte struggled to get out of the man's grip, but it proved unsuccessful. She watched as monkey ran to Barbossa and dropped the medallion in his hand.

"Why, thank you, Jack." He said gruffly.

"You're welcome." Sparrow said and grinned widely.

Barbossa glared at him and sneered. "Not you. We named the monkey Jack." He said and Charlotte had to stop herself from laughing at the face Jack Sparrow was pulling. "Gents, our hope is restored!" Barbossa yelled just as a loud explosion came from behind them. Charlotte and Elizabeth's eyes widened and watched as the ship their brother/love, was on blow up into a million pieces.


	10. Walking the Plank

**Chapter ten**

**Walking the plank**

Charlotte growled as she was tied up to the mast next to Elizabeth. She leaned forward and tried to bite the pirate's hand but he moved it out of the way and glared viciously at her. "If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel warned and Charlotte scoffed. Like they would know what they were thinking. Charlotte looked back to the ship and closed her eyes tightly. Elizabeth had managed to get free and ran and started to attack Barbossa.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" she wailed and he grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting him.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour." He smirked and pushed her to his crew. Charlotte looked up when she suddenly heard new footsteps. She smiled when she saw Will leap up on deck.

"Barbossa!" he yelled hoarsely.

"Will." Elizabeth and Charlotte screamed.

"They go free." Will said, motioning his sister and Elizabeth and pointed the gun at Barbossa.

Barbossa frowned and shook his head. "What's in your head, boy?" he demanded.

"They go free!" he repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa said and smirked nastily at him, making Charlotte glare.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack said from where he was stood with two pirate's holding him back.

"You can't. I can." Will pointed out and then pointed the gun at himself.

Jack sighed and hung his head low. "Like that." He muttered and Charlotte snorted in amusement.

Barbossa looked lost and a little bit perplexed by Will. "Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"No one." Jack said to Barbossa. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though eunuch." Charlotte shook her head and tried to get free from the binds.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." He announced and didn't mention Charlotte, she would not be brought into this.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti said fearfully. Charlotte frowned. How come they didn't recognise this before?

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker." Will threatened. Barbossa stood up straighter and narrowed his eyes. Charlotte looked from Barbossa to her brother whilst trying to get free.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa eventually said.

"Elizabeth goes free. Along with Charlotte." He said automatically.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and sighed irritably. "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Charlotte looked to where Jack was bouncing up and down and pointing at himself and bit her lip to stop from laughing. This was not the time.

"And the crew , the crew are not to be harmed." Will said as he thought that was what Jack was trying to say and looked back to Barbossa.

"Agreed." He said viciously and Jack sighed. Charlotte watched as Elizabeth was dragged forward, despite the fact that she was trying to get away and was pushed towards the plank.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel said to her and smiled.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will yelled and struggled to get to him from where he was being held back.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." He laughed and smirked at him. Charlotte gulped as she watched her brother get gagged and held tighter to stop him from moving. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye." The crew yelled as one.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." He smirked and Elizabeth paled as she looked back to Will. Charlotte felt rather bad for her and turned to listen to what Jack was saying.

"I always liked you." He said and smiled to the pirate holding him, making her roll her eyes. She didn't think his charm would work this time. She watched as Elizabeth stripped and threw the dress at him, so she was left in just her shift.

"It goes with your black heart." She spat.

Barbossa smiled and grabbed the dress in his hands, pressing it to his face. "Ooh, it's still warm." He teased and threw the dress into his crew.

"Off you go! Come on!" one of the pirates urged.

"Too long!" Bos'un said and shook the plank, making Elizabeth fall off and into the water with a splash. Charlotte was dragged up next and dropped next to Barbossa.

"Well aren't you even prettier than the last one." He said and smiled at her. He raised his hands to her and stroked her cheek. She pulled away and glared at him. He chuckled and grabbed her wrist and brought her face close to his. She smelt his rancid breath and held back the urge to be sick.

"Don't touch her!" she heard someone yell from behind. Barbossa and Charlotte turned to look at Jack, the one who yelled it. Barbossa smirked and pulled her closer.

"Ah, Jackie does not like the girl? Does he?" he mocked. He grabbed Charlotte's hands that were still bound and picked her up, Jack's eyes watching them. He dropped her into the ocean and she let out a tiny yelp. She tried to swim back up but all she could do was splash her legs about and it was doing no good. Suddenly stars were flashing past her eyes and everything went black.

Jack watched as she was dropped and his eyes widened. He got dragged up to the plank and glared at Barbossa. "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

"Jack? Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." He said and pointed towards the distant island.

Jack grit his teeth "I did notice." He said tightly.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape? But I doubt it" he smirked and unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Jack's throat. "Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." He said and one of his crew members brought forth the pistol.

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman, would give us three pistol's." Jack said and just got glared at.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself and maybe let that one drown." He said maliciously and looked to the water where Charlotte was. He threw the pistol into the sea and Jack ran and jumped into the sea and recovered it. He looked down and saw Charlotte sinking to the bottom and swam down and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up. He took a large breath once her reached the top and made sure Charlotte's head was above water so she could breathe and started to swim towards the damned island.


	11. Marooned

**Chapter Eleven**

**Marooned **

Jack dragged Charlotte onto the beach and untied the binds that was on her hands. He quickly checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief to find it still going, no matter how slow it was. Elizabeth came and knelt down beside them and brushed some hair from Charlotte's face. "She'll be alright Jack." She said softly. "Perhaps we should get her away from the water?" she suggested and Jack nodded his head and picked her back up again and placed her further up the beach. He stood up and looked to where The Black Pearl was sailing away.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with me ship." He grumbled and walked away.

Elizabeth looked to Charlotte before she ran to catch up to Jack. "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." She said as she caught up to him.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearlis gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack said and knocked on a tree trunk, then took four steps and started to jump up and down a few times.

Charlotte stirred and groaned softly and cracked her eyes open. She could just make out the faint voices of Jack and Elizabeth and decided to listen in.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" Elizabeth was saying.

"Last time I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" Jack said exasperated and she thought she heard the creak of a cellar door opening. Weird. "Last time the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

Charlotte was stunned. He had just waited for someone to pick him up and sat around drinking rum? It does sound something that Jack Sparrow would do and that story Gibbs told her did seem ludicrous.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow ? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" Elizabeth said shocked.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, luv." Charlotte sat up and Jack smiled at her when he saw she was awake and handed her a bottle of rum and sat beside her. "Drink that, for the throat. You probably took in too much seawater." She smiled gratefully and took a swig of rum. She leaned against the palm tree and looked out towards the water.

"Sorry about your ship Jack." she said softly and put her head on his shoulder. He didn't reply he just put his cheek on her head.

* * *

Jack twirled Charlotte under his arm and spun himself and took a swig of rum.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." They were all singing loudly and dancing and drinking around the fire they had made. It was dark now and the wind had picked up slightly.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh." Jack slurred and tripped to the floor and took Charlotte with him. She yelped when she fell but put her head on his chest. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gunna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Charlotte giggled.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is, what The Black Pearl really is, is freedom." Jack said, slurring some of his words.

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Charlotte said softly and Elizabeth's jaw opened. Now she understood it all. She finally understood why Charlotte was so upset that Jack fell behind and why Jack was looking so worried when he was pulling her out of the water and why right now, he was softly playing with her hair with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, yes." Jack said and put his arm tight around her shoulder. _"_But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved." Charlotte blushed, making him smile.

_"_To freedom." Charlotte said and sat up, raising the bottle of rum. Jack also sat up and raised his bottle.

"To The Black Pearl_." _he said and Elizabeth watched as they downed the rest of the bottle. Jack fell back again and dragged Will's sister with him and they both seemed to lose consciousness. Elizabeth wasn't surprised, with the amount they drunk. The next morning Charlotte awoke to the feeling of warmth and something wrapped tightly around her body. Her eyes snapped open and found an arm around her waist and that arm led to Jack Sparrow and that led to her blushing. She shook him to try and wake him but instead he started to mumble something under his breath. "Damn monkey." Charlotte bit her lip to stop from laughing and shook him more forcefully. He finally awoke and realised their position. He smiled and leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers.

She froze but slowly responded. Just as they were about to take it deeper they smelt something rancid. They parted and sat up. They looked around and saw smoke rising in the air and Elizabeth standing by the fire. They jumped up and started to run towards her.

_"_No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" Jack said and looked at her as though she was crazy.

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth said and put her hands on her hips.

"Why is the rum gone?" he demanded and looked rather crazy at the moment at the thought of the rum being gone.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Elizabeth snapped.

"You don't know it is the entire Royal Navy." Charlotte said shaking her head.

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack whined. Elizabeth huffed and sat down on the sand and stared at the horizon.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." she said. Charlotte watched as Jack took out his pistol and pointed it at her. He thought better of it and put it away and stalked off, grumbling under his breath. Charlotte sighed and ran to the palm tree she sat under yesterday. She bent down and grabbed a bottle of rum she had left yesterday and only just remembered about. She ran to catch up with Jack and grabbed his elbow. He turned around and glared at her.

"What?" he snarled and she simply smiled at him and held up a bottle of rum in front of his face. His eyes widened and he grabbed it and then grabbed her face and placed a kiss on her lips before he took a large gulp of rum. He looked out at sea and saw The Dauntless coming towards them. "There'll be no living with you after this." he said, making Charlotte look at and see what he saw going on about.

* * *

Charlotte sat with Jack near the front of the ship and watched as Elizabeth tried to persuade her father and Norrington to help save Will. Charlotte knew she should try and help as it was her brother and she loved him very much, however, she knew what the answer would be and Elizabeth would be the one to have a better chance at getting them to do what they wanted. "But we've got to save Will." she argued.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" her father said and shook his head.

"Then we condemn him to death."

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." he stated making Charlotte glare at him.

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me." Elizabeth defended.

"He is getting on my nerves." Charlotte grated.

Jack looked at her and then stood up. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearlwas listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl_._ The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" he said and waved his arms about.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington sneered. Charlotte stood and walked to his side and glared at Norrington.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." Elizabeth said desperately.

"Wedding's." Charlotte said under her breath. She was a little mad right now. She was going to break Will's heart.

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann said a little shocked but pleased.

Elizabeth hesitated but eventually answered. "I am."

"A wedding! I love weddings, drinks all around!" Jack said and extended his arms and picked Charlotte up and spun her around. The Governor and Commodore looked at them shocked and disgusted. "I know. Clap him in irons, right?" he said as he put her down.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing toIsla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, silent as the grave. Do I make myself clear?" James Norrington said.

"Inescapably clear." Jack said and played with his nails. Charlotte blinked and pouted at Jack, making him smirk. "I'm sure I'll think of something, luv."

Gillette had Elizabeth and Charlotte was being held by another soldier and was pulling them along. "Sorry, but for your own safety." Gillette said.

Later that night when Jack was taking off the ship to sail to Isla da MuertaElizabeth and Charlotte were being manhandled. "Coward! The commodore ordered? I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!" Elizabeth said and Charlotte sighed. It was not like they were going to believe that.

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." he mocked as he pushed them into a cabin and slammed the door shut.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" she cursed and they listened as they heard the lock click telling them they had just been locked in.


	12. The Blood Ritual

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Blood Ritual**

"No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood." Pintel said to Will as they made their way back to the island.

"No mistakes this time." Twigg said. "He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!"

"Guess there is reason to fret." Pintel said and smirked. They pushed Will forward, grabbed a dagger and handed them both to Barbossa. Jack climbed up the rocks and pushed himself through the crowd with his usual swagger.

"Beg your pardon." He said and continued to move forward.

"Begun by blood?" Barbossa said.

"Excuse me." Jack called out and Barbossa stopped what he was doing and looked down.

"Jack!" Will shouted as he saw the infamous pirate.

Barbossa looked at him with a look of disbelief sketched upon his face. "S'not possible." He breathed.

Jack smiled at him. "Not probable." Jack said and waved his arms about.

"Where's Elizabeth and Charlotte?" Will demanded of Jack and he gave him a look.

"They're safe, just like _I_ promised. Elizabeth is all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised. And you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman." Jack said with a smile and Will frowned when he heard the part about Elizabeth.

"Shut up!" Barbossa shouted. "You're next." He leaned forward to slit Will's throat but was interrupted again.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate."

Barbossa looked up and glared viciously at Jack. "No, I really think I do." he said forcefully

"Your funeral." Jack said flippantly.

"_Why_ don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because," he started and pushed a pirate's arm off his shoulder and started to walk forward. "Because the HMS Dauntless_, _pride of the Royal Navy is floating just offshore. Waiting for you." he told him and Barbossa went to say something but he cut him off.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to The Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Jack said and Will looked at him in disbelief.

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." Barbossa stated.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance?" Jack walked forward and picked up a few medallions from the chest. "After you've killed Norrington's men?" Will watched as he started to throw the medallions back into the chest as he spoke. "Every? Last? One." Will narrowed his eyes when he saw Jack pocket a medallion, however no one else seemed to notice.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." He guessed irritably.

"Yeah." he said with a straight face.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa said and Will tuned it out as they started to haggle and looked around the cave. He came back in to here Barbossa say; "We have an accord." He stuck out his hand and Jack grabbed it.

**"**All hand's to the boats!" Jack yelled and stopped when he saw Barbossa looking at him. "Apologies. You give the orders."

**"**Gents take a walk." Barbossa said and Jack frowned.

"Not to the boats?" he asked and watched as the cursed pirates walked on the sea floor to The Dauntless, the moonlight revealing their true form.

* * *

"Hold fire." Norrington ordered as they looked into the water and saw two woman in a boat. Ragetti was in the boat in a dress and holding a parasol.

"This just like what the Greeks done at Troy." He whispered. "'Cept they was in a horse instead of dresses. Wooden horse." What Ragetti was doing was distracting the soldiers in the ship whilst the pirates boarded the ship. Inside the ship Governor Swann sighed and stopped to talk to the guard that was watching over the cabin that held Elizabeth and Charlotte.

"A moment, please." He said to the guard and he moved out of the way. "Elizabeth? I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you." Inside the room Charlotte and Elizabeth were quickly finishing the makeshift rope and then threw it out of the window.

"I'll go first." Charlotte whispered. Elizabeth nodded and watched as Charlotte shimmied down the rope and into the waiting boat down with the water. Elizabeth heard her father talk again.

"But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision."

Outside on the deck a sailor looked out to the water and saw a boat with two women in it. _"_Lieutenant?" he called

"Yoo-hoo!" Ragetti called and waved a hand.

"Elizabeth? Are you there? Elizabeth, are you even listening to me?" Governor Swann huffed and opened the door to see the two girls gone and the makeshift rope hanging out of the window. "Oh, what have you done?" he groaned and left the room.

"Oooh!"

"Will you stop that! Already feel like a fool." Pintel said to Ragetti as he was waving his hand at the sailors and soldiers.

"You look nice, though." He said.

Pintel looked at himself. "I look nice?" He scowled and then suddenly attacked Ragetti. They started to fight and the sailors and soldiers that were watching them gaped as it turned out they were not women at all and they were men and they were pirates. They grabbed their swords and started to attack.

Inside the cave Jack was looking and examining the treasure. Barbossa walked up to him and stopped. "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa said to him.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid." He said and unsheathed a pirate's sword and threw it at Will. Jack grabbed his own sword and started to fight with Barbossa. Barbossa blocked the attack and frowned.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters." He said and continued to fight.

Elizabeth and Charlotte climbed upon The Black Pearl and stood up. They crept down to the hold and made sure no one was there and went inside. "Elizabeth, Charlotte!" Gibbs cried.

"Hey!" Charlotte said cheerfully and waved her hand making him chuckle. Elizabeth and Charlotte quickly released the crew and they all ran up to the top deck and the two girls rushed forward and pushed the guards down into the sea.

"All of you with us. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready?" Elizabeth said and everyone nodded. "And heave! Please, I need your help! Come on!"

"Any port in the storm." The parrot squawked.

"Cotton's right, we've got The Pearl." Gibbs said.

"And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?" Charlotte demanded and scowled at him.

"Jack owes us a ship." One of the crewmen said.

"And there's the code to consider." Gibbs pointed out and Charlotte scoffed.

"The code? You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway." Charlotte snapped and got into the boat with Elizabeth and they rowed the boat alone to the cave. "Bloody pirates." She mumbled.

"I know exactly what you mean." Elizabeth stated and rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Ragetti said and slapped Pintel on the arm.

"What?"

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" he said and pointed to The Black Pearl that was sailing away.

"They're stealing our ship!" Pintel cried in outrage.

"Bloody pirates!" Ragetti mumbled. Pintel whacked him on the back of the head and his eye popped out and rolled on the bottom of the boat. "Ah, me eye!" he cried and crawled after it.


	13. One Last Shot

**Chapter Thirteen**

**One Last Shot**

Elizabeth and Charlotte jumped out of the boat when it reached the shore and ran inside. Charlotte grabbed her hand and made her run faster. They stopped abruptly when they came to the entrance and saw Will on the floor with a pirate stood over him with a sword pointing threateningly at him.

"I'm gunna teach you the meaning of pain." He growled. Elizabeth leaped and grabbed an oar and ran forward. Her entrance had made the pirate stop for a second.

"Do you like pain?" she asked and knocked the pirate over the head with the oar. "Try wearing a corset." Charlotte snorted and smiled. She ran forward to help Elizabeth get Will up. Will smiled and hugged her when he saw her. She turned around and froze when she saw Jack as a skeleton. It looked absolutely weird.

"Whose side is Jack on?" she asked curiously and he shrugged.

"At the moment?" Will said as they strung three pirates together and Will grabbed a grenade and stuck it into the middle pirate and pushed them into the moonlight.

"No fair." One of them said just before they exploded. Charlotte was a little annoyed that Will had not answered her question but let it go. Charlotte turned to see Jack cut his hand and wiped some of the blood onto the medallion he had in his hand and tossed it to Will. She bit her lip as Barbossa aimed his pistol at Elizabeth and Charlotte, who were stood next to each other and stayed still. Jack quickly shot Barbossa as he was staring at the girls and turned to looked at Jack.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." He said and shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"He didn't waste it." Will said loudly and dropped both medallions into the chest. They all watched as Barbossa dropped his sword and looked at the blood that was spreading from his wound in his chest.

"I feel cold." He said softly and suddenly fell to his knees and fell dead on the ground. An apple rolled from his hand and everything was silent, the curse was finally lifted. Charlotte smiled and looked at Jack. He smiled back and walked towards her. He grabbed her in a hug and Elizabeth ran to Will.

"You looked funny as a skeleton, may I just say." Charlotte pointed out.

"Did I?" Charlotte nodded her head and pressed her lips against his softly.

"We should return to The Dauntless." Elizabeth said, interrupting them. Charlotte pulled away and blushed. Will smiled slightly and nodded to what Elizabeth just said.

"Your fiancé will want to know you're safe." He said and watched as Elizabeth turned away from him and looked down. Charlotte walked up to her and smiled, while Jack went to Will.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship." Jack walked over to Charlotte and put his arm around her and they all walked outside and got into the boat. Will rowed them over to The Dauntless as The Black Pearlwas no longer there.

"I am so sorry Jack." Elizabeth said sincerely.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." He said tiredly and Charlotte hid her face in the crook of his neck.


	14. Epilogue

**Chapter Thirteen**

**One Last Shot**

Elizabeth and Charlotte jumped out of the boat when it reached the shore and ran inside. Charlotte grabbed her hand and made her run faster. They stopped abruptly when they came to the entrance and saw Will on the floor with a pirate stood over him with a sword pointing threateningly at him.

"I'm gunna teach you the meaning of pain." He growled. Elizabeth leaped and grabbed an oar and ran forward. Her entrance had made the pirate stop for a second.

"Do you like pain?" she asked and knocked the pirate over the head with the oar. "Try wearing a corset." Charlotte snorted and smiled. She ran forward to help Elizabeth get Will up. Will smiled and hugged her when he saw her. She turned around and froze when she saw Jack as a skeleton. It looked absolutely weird.

"Whose side is Jack on?" she asked curiously and he shrugged.

"At the moment?" Will said as they strung three pirates together and Will grabbed a grenade and stuck it into the middle pirate and pushed them into the moonlight.

"No fair." One of them said just before they exploded. Charlotte was a little annoyed that Will had not answered her question but let it go. Charlotte turned to see Jack cut his hand and wiped some of the blood onto the medallion he had in his hand and tossed it to Will. She bit her lip as Barbossa aimed his pistol at Elizabeth and Charlotte, who were stood next to each other and stayed still. Jack quickly shot Barbossa as he was staring at the girls and turned to looked at Jack.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." He said and shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"He didn't waste it." Will said loudly and dropped both medallions into the chest. They all watched as Barbossa dropped his sword and looked at the blood that was spreading from his wound in his chest.

"I feel cold." He said softly and suddenly fell to his knees and fell dead on the ground. An apple rolled from his hand and everything was silent, the curse was finally lifted. Charlotte smiled and looked at Jack. He smiled back and walked towards her. He grabbed her in a hug and Elizabeth ran to Will.

"You looked funny as a skeleton, may I just say." Charlotte pointed out.

"Did I?" Charlotte nodded her head and pressed her lips against his softly.

"We should return to The Dauntless." Elizabeth said, interrupting them. Charlotte pulled away and blushed. Will smiled slightly and nodded to what Elizabeth just said.

"Your fiancé will want to know you're safe." He said and watched as Elizabeth turned away from him and looked down. Charlotte walked up to her and smiled, while Jack went to Will.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship." Jack walked over to Charlotte and put his arm around her and they all walked outside and got into the boat. Will rowed them over to The Dauntless as The Black Pearlwas no longer there.

"I am so sorry Jack." Elizabeth said sincerely.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." He said tiredly and Charlotte hid her face in the crook of his neck.


End file.
